Crazy Dares Ed Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A shy host, who loves yaoi, and all the EEnE characters have to do what you say! Uh oh... This won't end well...
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Ed Style

A young teenage girl, about age fourteen, maybe fifteen, is sitting on a bare floor in an otherwise empty room. The nearby exit is boarded up, thus ensuring no one can escape the torture that is soon to come.

The girl stands up. Her strawberry blonde hair goes to the middle of her back, and there is a neon blue streak near the right side of her face. She blinks her emerald green eyes, pulling off her wire framed glasses for a moment to clean them before putting them back on. She tugs lightly on the hem of her pink tank with the sparkly heart. Her skinny jeans are held into place by a pink belt, and she only has red socks on her feet instead of shoes.

"Um, welcome to Crazy Dares Ed Style. My name is CPG, and I'd like to go over some rules before I bring in the characters" she says in a quiet voice. She takes a deep breath.

"First, please no M rated dares. Second, you have to have at least two pairing dares to get your dares into the show. This is because I am best at doing romantic type things. My favorite pairing is Edd/Eddy, aka Double D/Eddy... Because of this KevEdd dares are not recommended. They're allowed, but I'll probably end up using it to make Eddy jealous... Um, you can dare or truth me as well... I do have some OCs who will come into a future fic, and I can bring them in if requested... But they're just Edd and Eddy's adopted children, so..."

CPG shifts uncomfortably.

"I also like a lot of other slashy pairings, but it would take too long to list them... I also enjoy Jimmy/Sarah... And I really don't pair Nazz with anyone..." she pauses, as if wondering if she's missed anything.

"I guess that's all... Time for the characters"

CPG lifts her hands, placing her palms together like she's praying. She begins muttering some words in Greek.

"Charaktí̱res apó ti̱n álli̱ mia sfaíra , akoúo̱ mou epikalesteí . Eláte ston kósmo mas ... Gia na kánete prosforá mas!"

There is a flash, and suddenly, smoke fills the room. When everything clears up, the EEnE characters are lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Better hurry before they wake up..." CPG mutters, and begins to tie them to chairs.

**In case you're wondering, I used Google translate. What CPG was saying was...**

**Characters from yet another realm, hear my plead. Come into our world... To do our bidding!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay everyone" CPG says, but due to her soft and shy voice no one is stirred from their sleep. She sighs, waves a hand, and a horn is conjured from thin air.

"L-last chance..." she squeaks, and when no one replies, except maybe a few snores, she places a hand over her ear and presses the button.

The ear-splitting screech is more than enough to wake everyone from their slumber. Choruses of 'Where are we?' and 'Did Eddy do this?' fly around. CPG puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles, getting everyone to focus on her.

"My... My name... Is CPG. You are all here for a ToD, and that means you have to do what ever the viewers want" she says timidly. Everyone screams and cusses and wails, thrashing about in the ropes. They all clearly don't want to do this, so CPG quickly blurts out,

"If you have to do a really, REALLY bad dare, then you can have a jawbreaker!"

That gets everyone to become compliant, as they quickly shut up and look at CPG expectantly.

"Wait"

Double D is clearly uncertain. CPG nods politely for him to continue.

"Shouldn't there be certain terms to get a jawbreaker? I mean, I understand that some dares on these things are nice if the person likes the character. I think it would hardly be fair if someone got a nice dare, and then they get a jawbreaker as well"

Everyone quickly begins to boo and hiss at Double D, clearly having wanted this to happen. CPG, however, conjures a neon illuminated sign from the air.

The sign says:

**TO GET A JAWBREAKER, ONE OR MORE OF THESE MUST HAVE TAKEN PLACE IN A DARE;**

**-The dared must kiss someone they have no romantic interest in, ON THE LIPS.**

**-The dared must have done something they would normally never be seen doing.**

**-The dared must cuss out, punch, or otherwise hurt a friend or loved one.**

**-The dared must confess or do something extremely embarrassing.**

"Thanks Double D. That was a close one" CPG says with a smile. Everyone else groans.

"We have three dares, but none of them will be getting anyone a jawbreaker" CPG continues. She checks the list, and snaps her fingers. In an instant, two children, a boy and a girl, are conjured.

The twelve-year-old girl looks around with interested eyes. Her blonde hair goes to her shoulders, but is mostly covered by the red fedora. She has thick red glasses covering her sapphire blue eyes, a green argyle dress to her knees, and black flats.

The eleven-year-old boy seems slightly stunned, but not scared. He has short black hair in a messy style, and his brown eyes seem full of life and lies. He is wearing a red tee shirt, a black overcoat, black jeans, and red loafers.

"Everyone, this is Dee Dee and Eric. They are children of a pair of you, but I won't be saying who" CPG tells everyone. Eric gets a devious grin.

"I'll tell, for fifty cents" he declares. Dee Dee glares at him.

"Scammer! If she says we can't tell, then we can't!"

"Goodie Goodie!" Eric growls. Dee Dee stomps her foot, and puts her hands on her hips.

"You can call me all the names you want, but if you punch me again Daddy will be mad!"

"So? Father only gives me 1 week of grounding, tops!"

"Guys, I have a show to do" CPG interrupts. Dee Dee smiles politely.

"Of course!"

"Goodie Goodie..." Eric mumbles again.

"Double D, you must kiss Eddy on the cheek" CPG declares with a grin.

Kevin laughs. Nazz and Sarah giggle at how 'cute' that sounds. The Kankers just sit there arguing amongst one another, oblivious. Double D and Eddy look sick.

"Can we still get a jawbreaker?" Eddy tries hopefully.

"Nope. Gotta be on the lips for a jawbreaker" CPG says. Eddy pouts slightly. Double D takes a deep breath, and leans over. Eddy, being a few feet away, leans his cheek closer too, so as to make Double D's reach easier.

His lips reach Eddy's skin and stay there for five seconds.

"Now, Sarah, kiss Jimmy on the cheek and we'll be done" CPG says. Sarah and Jimmy flush a bright ruby red, and Sarah hesitantly leans over and pecks Jimmy's cheek... Well, best she can with the retainer and all.

"Well... I think that's all the dares! We'll be going now!"

And the screen fades to black.


End file.
